WO 03/056153 A1 discloses a method for actuating a cooler mixing valve and an electrically activatable coolant pump of a cooling system for an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, in which a respective pre-control value is linked in an additive or proportional manner with a prioritized controller value of a PI controller for both components.